xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Distance Manipulation
The ability to manipulate distance. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called *Range Manipulation * Shukuchi (Reduced Earth) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate distance; a numerical description of how far apart objects are. In physics or everyday discussion, distance may refer to a physical length, or an estimation based on other criteria (e.g. "two counties over"). In mathematics, a distance function or metric is a generalization of the concept of physical distance. Thus the user is able to manipulate how far objects are from each other, regardless of the other objects around them. For example: user can make two objects touch each other from different sides of the room, without having to move them; this could potentially allow one to bypass in-between obstacles. The user can also apply this to the surrounding structures, such as making a hallway potentially never ending, or reducing a gigantic room into a cramped space. By applying this ability on sensory, they can sense far away targets as if they were right in front of the user, or extend the distance to prevent the enemies from sensing. Even if objects are touching face-to-face with each other, there is still a gap in between them, separating the objects' individuality, if only by a molecular-level. By reducing the distance to absolute zero, one can potentially fuse the two objects down at the molecular, or even atomic, level. By reducing the distance of space around an object to zero, the target can be crushed into a singularity, completely destroying them, akin to a black hole. Applications * Distance Sense * Enhanced Stride * Path Manipulation * Remote Teleportation ** Location Swapping * Spatial Expansion * Spatial Flight * Teleportation Manipulation * Terrain Manipulation *Unreachability Techniques * Enhanced/Supernatural Senses: Reduce the distance between sensory organs and the target. * Remote Attacks: Project attacks at a distance. * Momentum Charge: Increase distance to build up momentum. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Close the distance of open wounds and severed blood flow to heal oneself. * Spatial Crushing: Decrease the distance between two spaces to crush everything in between. * Spatial Slicing: Increase the distance in-between matter to bifurcate the target. Associations * Dimensional Travel * Hyperspace Travel * Portal Creation * Spatial Manipulation Limitations * Messing up with this power may be very confusing. * Users of Shortcut Access are immune. Known Users Known Objects *Space Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Absolute Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) adding/deleting space to control the distance between himself and his target. File:The_Hand_Erasing_Space.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura’s (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) stand, The Hand, erasing space to reduce distance. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu_2.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using Dankū to cut anything within his eyesight, extending the distance of his attack infinitely, as even the moon is vulnerable to his attack. File:Amenotejikara.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to control the distance between his target from another point in space. File:Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) using his Ope Ope no Mi powers to extend his attack distance, slicing a mountain or piercing afar. File:Palkia_bending_space.png|Palkia (Pokémon) distorting space, stretching or reducing distance at very confusing levels, even leading people to appear at very differing locations. File:Mario_Endless_Stairs.gif|Bowser (Super Mario 64) controlling distance to create the Endless Stairway, ensuring Mario could not enter the final battle unless he breaks the spell with enough Power Stars. File:Timmy_reduces_distance.png|Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) asked for his Godparents to get to Niagara Falls faster, leading them to fold the distance between US and Canada. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Teleportation Category:Rare power